Knights of the Old Republic 2: Volume 4
by RoadDogStone
Summary: The Sith are hot on the heels of the few remaining Jedi left in the Galaxy. Can Dawn find a Jedi Master who doesn't want to be found?. And across the Galay. Can Xander handle what appears to be a completely separate, yet no less dangerous threat?.


**Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords - Volume 4: Sith, Smugglers and Slayers.**

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both).

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon.

Stargate, and anything related is owned by MGM.

I own nothing here. As said by many wise men…and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by **Michael Weyer**. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I would also like to thank **Smalville-HarryPotterfan13 **for sending me an incredibly wonderful idea to incorporate into the story. I won't ruin what that is yet, but will clarify when we get to that part of the story.

**Nar Shadaa- Undisclosed Location…**

Hanharr, one of the few Wookie Bounty Hunters operating in the sector, kept his hands close to his Vibro-swords at all times. Mostly to know he was ready, should any of the other villainous individuals in the room, decided to break the truce usually enforced by their influential benefactor.

He hated being here, always did hate being here. The confines of their benefactors private Yacht were quite likely the most secure in the sector. Fully automated defences and more top of the line combat droids filled it's halls than he'd ever seen before.

But at the moment it was the small group of bounty hunters and assassins that milled about, that had his full attention, and concern.

To his left stood a trio of HK-50 droids, gleaming silver and showing absolutely no signs of combat. Quite likely having just rolled off the assembly line. The droids were annoying, with their unique speech, but he couldn't deny just how efficient they were.

No one knew where they came from, or who produced them. And more than one employer of his had mentioned just how common they were becoming, and just how nervous that made them. Hanharr wasn't going to ignore that threat either.

To his right was the leader of the Zhug brothers, a family of Duro who'd been banished from their homeworld. Quite likely for the violent tendencies the lot of them had shown a preference for. There was no love lost between Hanharr or any of the Zhug's. They were hardly better than common thugs in his eyes. With little care for the thrill of the hunt. Or taking pride in their work.

At least Mira took pride in her work, even if she was the first person he'd willingly kill for free. The human was a true hunter. Unlike many of those present In the room with him.

Across the room, standing so close to each other they could almost be copulating. Stood the Twin Suns, sister Twi'leks. Renowned assassins. And just as renowned for their rather insatiable sexual appetites. He'd never had to face them in combat, and as much fun as he suspected that could be, he knew he wouldn't walk away without injury. If at all, depending upon the circumstances.

Next to the assassin sisters, were three Insectoid Gand. Talented hunters as far as he was concerned, but that was as much as he cared to know. The entire species seemed just wrong to him. He couldn't put a sword to it, but the feeling itched at the back of his head.

Finally the main doors to the room opened, and the usual form of their employers communication floated into the room. In the form of a large black and grey spherical Droid. It moved across the room, and stopped near the back, spun around and projected a full sized hologram of the same face they'd always seen.

Hanharr had his doubts about Goto, the criminal mastermind of the Exchange. The man was elusive, and never personally met with anyone. Which only cast suspicion and doubt upon the image standing before them as far as he was concerned.

_Perhaps you have heard that the JedI, comes to Nar Shadaa._ Goto spoke, his voice low and rough, yet hinted that he'd received more education than most.

_While she walks on the Smuggler's moon, she is not to be harmed. Observe her, track her, but do not eclipse her movements - or I shall eclipse yours. _Goto ordered, the tone made it clear that he wasn't making idle threats.

This was definitely not what Hanharr had been expecting when he arrived for this meeting, and the anger rose within him instantly.

"Why must we watch?" he growled out loudly "We have hunted them for so long, and now we must wait?".

Goto didn't even react to the outburst, not physically at least. _You must, because one JedI will attract others. It is the way of things._

The hologram vanished a heartbeat later, and the large black and grey droid floated back towards the door. Without even a dismissal to those who came all this way.

The moment the doors closed however, the room exploded with various reactions to his decree.

"Goto's head is filled with madness!" Dezanti Zhug exclaimed "Zhug family hunt the galaxy, look for JedI!. JedI finally comes here, and we can no longer hunt?. There is no sense to it".

"If you wish to live, you will respect Goto's wishes" one of the Twin Sun's purred, her voice echoing sensually.

"The beautiful JedI has run for years…she will not stay on this moon forever" Her sister finished.

Hanharr wasn't impressed "Let the Zhugs defy Goto. And after I've collected their bounty, I'll keep their heads as trophies".

Dezanti Shug didn't appear to be intimidated by his comment "You best leave threats unspoken Hanharr. You were carried too far from world of trees. Maybe too far. I hear you not even collect life-debt from little red-maned human female. She make fool of you twice. If she had crossed Zhugs, she would be very dead now".

Hanharr stepped closer, pulling his twin swords from their sheaths, only a few inches to make his point. "Goto or not, I will carve a bloody swath through your entire family Zhug, this I swear to you!".

The sound of a blaster rifle charging drew everyone's eyes, towards the trio of HK droids. One of whom stepped forward, brandishing the rifle menacingly.

_Request: If Goto's vessel is no longer neutral ground, inform us so that we might initiate assassination protocols, and commence firing at once._

One of the Twin Suns stepped forward, the sway of her hips captivating all eyes, as effectively as the rifle wielding droid had.

"It would be unwise to commit violence here. Goto's order was clear" she said, cutting off everyone else.

"We are not to harm the beautiful JedI while walks on Nar Shadaa" her sister slipped in.

"Unless we are attacked first, and then we are permitted to defend ourselves" the first continued, smiling at the thought of unrestrained violence.

_Observation: The JedI follow the self-destructive path of pacifism and tolerance. They will not attack first._

"This jedI is different" the first Sun Sister interjected "Goto told us to leave the JedI alone, this is true".

"But he said nothing of the JedI's companions" her sister finished.

Hanharr thought about that last statement for one entire second, and slammed his blades back into their sheaths. The click echoed throughout the room.

He knew an opportunity when he saw one, and the sisters had just given him quite the idea. Quite the idea indeed.

**Nar Shadaa- Refugee Sector Central Hub…**

"Atton, when you said you knew the perfect place to ask questions, I was expecting something that had more than three people" Buffy whispered as they entered the swoop den. And took note of how empty the place was.

"Uhm, I was expecting something more…vibrant?" he replied, looking just a little confused himself.

Buffy followed his lead, as they headed for the bar, noting the bartender and one other customer off in the corner, both Twi'leks, were looking rather bored.

The third customer, another Twi'lek, appeared to be unconscious at his table, most likely from the numerous drinks he'd imbibed, if the twenty or so glasses scattered around him was any indication.

"Hey, I'll have a Juma Juice" Atton said to the bartender as he slipped onto a stool "Same for my friend".

Buffy slid onto a stool next to him, adjusting her swords a bit in order to get comfortable "What's a juma juice?".

"Alcoholic juice, what did you think it was?" he asked in return.

"Just checking, jeeze" she rolled her eyes.

The green skinned Twi'lek behind the bar smiled widely as he slipped two drinks before them "I'm Lupo Shar, welcome to my humble establishment".

"Uh, thanks" Buffy replied quietly, and took a hesitant sip of the Juma Juice. And nodded at the fruity flavour.

Atton hadn't touched his drink yet, and leaned forward "So, no offence, but last time I breezed through here, it was just a bit more…lively".

Lupo just shrugged "Few seem to want to challenge my racer these days, of course he has never lost. So it's really no surprise".

Buffy perked up, hearing the arrogance in his voice "Yeah, how many races?".

"Thirty two, before people stopped coming in" he replied, the corner of his eye twitching just a little.

Atton glanced her way, with a knowing smirk on his face. She just smiled back, and then turned that ditzy charm she loved using towards the Twi'lek.

"I'll race him" she declared cheerily.

Lupo blinked in surprise "Really?…Uhm, well. This is a pleasant surprise. And would you like to bet as well?".

Atton chuckled "Sure, we'll drop down everything we've got".

Buffy snapped her gaze back towards him "Atton?" she growled.

"One hundred creds" the sleezy pilot winked.

She almost sighed in relief as he listed the number, it was only a quarter of what they had. And a moment later it dawned on her what he was doing.

"Let me print out a claim card for you, then we'll set up for the race" Lupo smiled, a familiar gleam of greed flaring in his eyes.

Atton just nodded, and finally took a sip of his drink as Lupo stepped away, heading for a nearby computer terminal. And ten seconds later his howls of outrage filled the bar.

"Account closed due to insufficient funds!" he roared, then turned back to them "I'm so very sorry, I…I need to contact someone…don't go anywhere!".

With that he bolted for the back of the bar, and vanished through a door. It hissed shut seconds later. Leaving only the sound of the snoring drunk Twi'lek and the other Twi'lek, trying not to laugh.

"Something tells me you won't be racing" Atton frowned "Which means no chance to clean house".

"You wouldn't have had a chance anyways" the female Twi'lek said as she stood and moved towards them "Lupo tied up everything in his racer, and no one wants to race against a racer that's literally unbeatable".

"No one's unbeatable" Buffy challenged.

"Lupo's Droid is" she chuckled "Sorry, the names Borna Lys".

Atton was frowning "He has a droid racing for him, that's not even legal…okay, never mind, I just remembered where we are".

"Lupo got tired of being repeatedly hounded by the Exchange for their cut of the profits. So he found a way to fix the races and keep every credit to himself. By going legit" she explained with a lazy smile "He commissioned Kodin, a local Slicer to build him a droid that could pilot a swoop bike better than any sentient".

Atton sighed "A droid would make an unbeatable pilot. With the right programming package it could pull of almost anything. Speed wouldn't affect it, and the reaction time would be beyond nearly any living person".

"So he basically shut down any chance for the Exchange to take a cut, but not fixing the races themselves. Just by fixing the racer" Buffy snorted "That's not fair".

"Welcome to Nar Shadaa" Atton replied quietly.

"Which is why Lupo can't get anyone in to race anymore, no one wants to lose. As my father says. You can shave a Wookie several times, but you can only skin him once" Borna exclaimed and leaned against the bar, facing Lupo's office, to keep an eye out for him no doubt.

Buffy thought about it for all of two seconds "I still think I can beat his droid".

Borna laughed, but the laughter dried up as she realized that neither of them were laughing.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Buffy on this one" he said, saluting her with his drink before taking a large swallow.

The Twi'leks eyed her up and down for a few seconds "Your not joking, are you?".

"Nope" Buffy smiled.

"Hmm, that just might work" Borna said a moment later "Assuming you really can beat the droid".

"What might work?" Atton asked.

Borna leaned in closer "I was originally planning on having someone sabotage his droid, and then buy this place out from under him. But if you can prove to me that you can beat his droid, I might be persuaded to front the account funds to get the den operating for one day. And with the right advertising, I should be able to bring in enough bets to buy him out. Then I can turn this den into a money maker again".

"And what's in it for us?" Atton asked, before Buffy could even open her mouth.

"Ten percent of whatever I take in, and whatever you want to bet" she smiled "It should be good, since anything not covered by Lupo would automatically be fronted by the Hutt's".

Atton eyed her warily for a second, but didn't say anything "Well, I guess the question is how can we prove that Buffy here can beat the droid?".

Borna smiled "There just happens to be an old section of transport tunnels that are down for repairs. Bring your bike, and we'll time you against the best record his droid has set. If you beat it, I'll make the arrangements".

"Deal" Buffy smiled, and held out her hand.

**Just outside the Refugee Sector…**

"Dawn, I really do not intend to be insistent, but really. Must you stop to help everyone we come across?" Mical asked quietly as the walked away from yet another beggar.

"It's just not in me to turn away from people who're suffering Mical" she replied a little curtly "I have what they don't, and if even a few credits help make one day seem just a little less hopeless, then that's a worthy sacrifice".

Suddenly an odd feeling slipped up her spine, as though a hundred people had just walked over her grave. Like a million million people, all spoke at the same time.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Mical asked instantly "I can sense your unease".

She felt his hands gently take her shoulders, and struggled to push back the shiver and noise echoing within her, and all around her. But it wasn't easy, it was everywhere.

"There's…something …a noise…an energy…I can't" she grabbed the sides of her head, and tried to focus on her breathing.

Mical didn't say a word, and a moment she felt another feeling, pressing in at the edge of her consciousness.

"I can sense it…" he whispered "What your sensing, it's the life of the world, and all who dwell upon it. It's the Force, in it's brilliant glory. A rare moment in time and space where the Force itself can be felt, touched and influenced, in ways that most would consider impossible".

The feeling seemed to fade for a moment, but for some reason she reached out, to hold onto it, to feel the chaos and frantic energy, if only for another moment.

"It's so…chaotic" she gasped, her eyes closed as she felt the flow of life, the noise of a million million thoughts echoing all at once "How is this possible?".

"I have only read of this" Mical replied, equally as quiet, yet somehow easily heard even over the multitude of noise that surrounded them "The lives on this world, their thoughts and emotions. All create ripples, echoes within the force. It's an incredible feeling…amazing".

She could hear the surprise in his whisper, that he too could feel what she was experiencing. It brought just a little comfort knowing that she wasn't feeling this alone.

With that comfort, with that support, she reached out with her own emotions, and touched the current that swirled and flowed all around them. Hate, Anger, Hope, Love, Loss, Excitement, Fear, all of these emotions flowed just out of reach. She could touch them, she could truly touch them. She knew she could.

The anger itself suddenly faded, and changed to surprise, and then excitement. Echoing just slightly, in time with her own surprise and excitement.

A gasp escaped her lips "I…I change it…".

"Incredible!" Mical gasped as he too felt it.

Dawn suddenly knew that she could touch anyone on this moon, she could influence how they felt, and maybe even touch their thoughts if she so desired.

And suddenly she felt afraid, more afraid than she'd ever felt in her life "No, this is wrong…I shouldn't …no one should be able to do that…it's not natural!".

Mical's grip on her shoulders tightened just a little "Pull your emotions back, do not let your fear gain hold. You can still affect everything…try envisioning your thoughts, your emotions as nothing more than a shadow, an insubstantial extension of yourself".

She inhaled deeply, and did exactly what he suggested, and marvelled at the subtle shift in the flow around her. As though everything was now flowing around them and through them, without leaving even a faint trace. Without reacting to their thoughts and emotions.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Absolutely incredible" Mical sighed "You are a talented young woman Dawn, truly talented. Your potential is limitless".

She said nothing, instead focused entirely on the sound, vibrations and energy that surged and flowed all around them. And couldn't help but almost lose herself in that feeling.

What seemed like hours passed, when it finally faded. Yet she just knew that it hadn't been longer than a minute. But the energy it had left behind was hard to contain. She felt so alive, and full of life. More in touch with herself than she'd felt in a long time.

"That…that was …incredible!" she gasped, and leaned against the rail "I've never…just wow".

Mical joined her, looking equally as stunned at sharing the experience "The thought that you could so easily adapt to such a phenomenon…is truly humbling I must say. I could barely feel what you experienced, and what little I did feel, was truly remarkable".

Dawn looked up at the young man beside her, expecting for some reason to see just a hint of mirth in his eyes. That he was pulling her leg, but all she could see in his bright blue eyes was an honest warmth.

"Thanks Mical, but I'm pretty sure I'm nothing special…it's probably just a rare moment…nothing more" she sighed and looked away. Taking in the sights and sounds of the central quarter of the sector. The hustle and bustle of the hundreds of different species, all going about their business, with a wary and cautious eye kept on their surroundings.

"I assure you Dawn, I'm not jesting. And I am almost certain that you are quite possibly the most powerful Force Sensitive that has ever been born" he said quietly, with a strange tone underlying his words, an almost desperate tone.

"But my words are making you uncomfortable, my apologies" he sighed a moment later "Come, we have a missing Master to find, we can talk more about this later".

Dawn felt him move away, and kept her thoughts, and fears to herself as she pushed away from the railing in order to follow him.

**Orbit of Korriban…**

Jon double checked everything that flashed across the main console before him, and then triple checked, knowing that one wrong miscalculation could lead to a quick end to their trip. And their mission as a whole.

Without Bao'dur there to assist him, this was just a little more nerve wracking than it was before. But then it was inevitable that he'd end up piloting by himself. That was why big O'Neill had tapped him for this mission after all.

A steady red blinking light on the communications panel drew his eyes, which he activated without hesitation. There was only one person that would be attempting to contact them here, and that person was currently matching their speed and trajectory.

"O'Neill, go ahead Bao'dur" he spoke into his headset.

_Jon, I was setting up my calculations for a jump straight to Dantooine, and came across something you guys definitely might want to know. This ship has an updated star-chart, detailing a number of systems out in the unknown regions. Systems not in your navigation system._

That instantly had his attention "Send me what you got, I'll run a course analysis".

He watched with one eye as the large data package was transmitted, and stored in the computers buffers, then decrypted it automatically. Neither of them were worried about being monitored this far out. His other eye kept a close watch on the sensor systems, just to make sure he was staying on course.

The data stream took only a few seconds to finish transmitting, and he brought up the star charts already in the navigation computer, and added the new chart Bao'dur discovered. It mated seamlessly, and automatically began to calculate the course he'd already set with the new information.

"Well, I'll be an uncles monkey" he smirked, not even batting an eyelash at mutilating the old saying "The course we've plotted matches perfectly with a system out at the edge of the galaxy. The odd thing is, it's a straight run. No course corrections are needed. Not one anomaly is logged".

_That is strange, those added systems are nearly fifty thousand light years off, there should be at least a half dozen necessary course changes. _The Zabrak Engineer agreed, sounding just a little worried.

"Well, no sense worrying about it. Okay, maybe we can worry about it. But the numbers add up, and everything looks good on this end" he replied quietly "It shouldn't take us more than six hours to get their. So if all goes smoothly, we just might be making our way back towards Onderon before you even get close to dropping off Master Cordelia".

_I'll be crossing my fingers._ Bao'dur replied just as quietly _You take care of yourself Jon, and don't let Xander or Faith try anything dangerous. The last thing I want to deal with is an Angry Buffy._

"I'd be more worried about Dawn and Willow to be honest" he chuckled "But I'll do my best, take care of yourself too alright?".

_Will do, JedI-2 over and out._

The comm's flicked off a moment later, and he looked to the right and watched the second Interceptor flash off into space. Elongate for a split second before completely vanishing, as it accelerated rapidly into Hyperspace.

"Okay, here goes nothing" he muttered as he kicked in the auto-pilot, and felt the sleek combat craft alter it's flight path, bringing it in line with the hyperspace trajectory the computer had calculated.

The stars flashed and then elongated as they jumped to light speed. The almost familiar swish of sound that echoed through the cock-pit told him the hyper drive generator had done it's job, and the readings he was getting, and translating mentally, told him everything looked right on the money.

"So far so good" he nodded, and leaned back in his chair.

"How's everything going up here?" Faith asked a few minutes later, as she moved into the cramped cock-pit and slipped into the co-pilots chair.

"Everything goes copacetic" he smiled "Remind me to thank T3 for that translation matrix when we rejoin with the others, it's definitely making this a lot easier".

"Will do" she nodded, and settled back "I'm not interrupting quiet time or anything am I?".

"Naw, I could use the company, we've got a six hour flight" he shook his head "How's Xander doing back there?".

"Unconscious" she chuckled "He was half asleep by the time we got back from helping Cordy over to the other ship. I kicked him off to the bunks, and I'm pretty sure he was sleeping before his head hit the pillow".

Jon smiled upon hearing that "He's had a rough time, I don't blame him".

"Yeah, I over-heard some of what he went through down in those caves, while he talked with Cordy" she sighed "Small ship and slayer hearing makes it hard to give people one hundred percent privacy…which can really suck sometimes".

"Yeah, I can understand that" he nodded, remembering some of Big-O'Neill's more sensitive missions that required sporadic stints of time spent on submarines back on earth. Long before the Stargate program.

"So, are you ever going to read us into what makes you all special?" Faith asked suddenly.

He had to double take at the abrupt change in the conversations direction "Say that again?".

Faith sighed, and propped her arm up, to rest her head upon "Your not even eighteen Jon, but you're a Lieutenant in the Air Force, with wicked black-ops skills, and a knowledge of stuff that no one on Earth should even know about. So what makes you so damn special?".

He could see the honest curiosity in her eyes, but no suspicion. She wasn't being completely confrontational. And he was pretty sure the standard _Classified_ declaration would be accepted with only a little grumbling on her part.

But then they had gone through a lot together, and none of them would be returning to Earth for another eleven months, and two dozen days. Assuming of course, that any of them survived that long.

"It's a long story Faith, not one I'm ready to divulge at this point" he replied quietly "Maybe after…we beat back the bad guys, how's that sound?".

To his surprise she just smiled "I'll hold you to that".

He smiled back and looked to the auto-pilot, and noted absently that nothing had changed.

"Say, your getting pretty good with computers and stuff right?" he asked.

"Kinda" she shrugged.

"Wanna learn how to fly a space ship?" he asked, widening his eyes almost manically. And making her pale almost instantly.

"Your offering to teach me how to fly this thing?" she gasped.

He just nodded, smiling even wider at seeing her gulp nervously. And in the very least, it would help pass the time.

**Nar Shadaa…**

Buffy scowled as she followed Atton into yet another bar, but kept her mouth shut as they headed for a table off in the corner.

The moment they took their seats, she noticed Atton glance around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, then lean in with a rather serious look on his face.

"Okay, spill, you got this look like a Kath Hound too a leak in your Juma Juice" he said quietly "What's got you so grumpy?".

She blinked at his surprising straightforward approach, then sighed and leaned forward as well "I'm just feeling a bit out of my element. I mean this is not the usual kind of locale I usually frequent. I mean between being shaken down for extra creds by a flying rodent, watching people getting threatened and beaten down in the streets…I just really feel lost".

Atton studied her carefully, she could see the gears turning behind his eyes "And your worried about Dawn".

"Duh" she snorted "She's my little sister, I'll always worry about her".

He smirked as he sat back "Your sister can handle herself Buffy, and I think you already know that. In fact, I'm starting to think that's what's really got you all grumpy. You know she can take care of yourself, and it's scaring you".

"Stop being all Mr. insightful" she snapped.

He held up his hands defensively "Okay, consider the topic dropped".

She sighed and leaned forward, not to be heard clearly even with the pounding electronic music that filled the room. But simply to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"So tell me again why were in **Another **Cantina?" she asked.

"It'll take time for Borna to set up the trial race, and we still need information. And not just on the missing…you know who" he replied "Nar Shadaa is a haven for the Exchange, and we know they've set a bounty on Jedi. Anything we can dig-up on why, just might help out in the future".

Buffy winced, remembering that little detail, and felt her anxiety climb, just knowing that her sister was out there, with only another young JedI to back her up.

"Relax alright, she'll be fine" he whispered back "Now stay put, I'll go get us some non-alcoholic drinks".

With that he stood and headed for the bar, at the other end of the establishment. Leaving her alone, amidst a dozen alien species, and her own thoughts.

Her own private musings however, were banished as she picked up alien whispering on the other side of the thick partition that separated their table from the one next to them. The alien words translated instantly in her head, thanks to the side affects of the ritual that brought them here.

_Vogga the Hutt make big trouble for all us._ A strange hissing barely registered with her slayer hearing.

_It is Exchange boss Goto who make the big trouble for Vogga, who get mad, then make the big trouble for all us. Long chain. _A second slightly different hissing voice replied.

_Vogga not even see visitors now. _The first added.

_Not unless they come to talk to him about Goto, he not let them in. It all he sees, thought of Goto consume Vogga like big Gundark._ The other alien spoke, and somehow just knew he was annoyed, and maybe a big worried.

_Vogga be big meal, even for Gundark. Maybe whole Gundark nest. _His companion joked.

"Here's something you might like" Atton said as he slipped back to the table, shattering her concentration.

She jumped just a little, mostly at being surprised by his sudden return, she really didn't like being surprised like that. Though she knew he wasn't doing it deliberately.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Caf" he smiled.

She took a sip, and sighed in exctacy "Hmm, Coffee" she moaned.

He smiled, and turned his head sharply as two lizard like aliens walked by, and didn't look back until they were a good ten feet off.

Buffy leaned in "I overheard those two talking while you were at the bar".

"Anything good?" he asked quietly.

"Only that Goto, the big bad of the Exchange, has been leaning on someone named Vogga really hard lately" she shrugged "Apparently he won't even see anyone, unless their there to talk to him about this Goto guy".

Atton sat back, thinking deeply if the furrow on his brow was any indication "This just might be something we could use. Vogga is a Hutt, and the Hutt's have a corner on fuel".

Buffy picked up on his thought instantly "Citadel station still needs fuel!".

"Precisely" he smiled "But how are we going to get in to see him?".

"We could just go knock, and tell him we're there to talk to him about Goto?" she suggested.

Atton shook his head "Without a reputation, his Majordomo won't buy it".

"His what?" she asked.

"Second in command, negotiator, whatever you want to call him. All Hutt's have one" he explained "The point is, we need a reputation, and that's not something we can just invent".

"I thought you were a known Smuggler?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am, but not in this sector, I haven't run anything in this region for years" he sighed, and sat back.

Buffy sunk down I her chair, and sipped at her coffee. Letting her brain mull over any other idea's that she could think of. Only to jump again as her companion sat up abruptly and touched her arm.

"I've got an idea, c'mon" he smiled, rather mischievously.

She frowned just at the sight of that look "Something tells me I'm not going to like this am I?".

**Refugee Quarter…**

Dawn sighed as she moved through the run down cargo containers, erected for the multitude of refugees who now called the very cramped sector home. It was shocking to see so many people living in such squalor and filth. Reminding her of the commercials back home, of Human rights groups asking for pledges of support, to help children in third world countries.

She suspected that no groups like that existed here. And from what she heard from Hussef, the self appointed leader of the human refugees here, such a group wouldn't last very long.

A presence just behind her drew her attention, and her hand hovered close to one of her lightsabers as she turned. Knowing instinctively that it wasn't Mical who was approaching.

He was off talking to other refugees, the two of them having split up to cover more ground shortly after entering the area.

Her eyes focused on a Twi'lek, who looked seriously troubled, and more than a bit nervous as he approached. His eyes kept darting around warily, as though he was expecting trouble at any second.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked as she took a step closer.

The Twi'lek definitely seemed skittish, ready to bolt at a moments notice "You and your friend, we've seen you do much kindness for refugees here. We feel it only right to return that kindness".

Dawn had to think about it for a moment, realizing that he was likely referring to the old man she helped when they first arrived, and the promise she made to Hussef about talking to either the Serocco or the Exchange, who were slowly squeezing the life out of the refugees. As both groups were slowly taking away living space for the ever growing numbers of displaced that arrived here almost daily.

"Your human companion, the one you arrived with. Who now wanders the upper level with the blond woman. We have seen him here before" the Twi'lek continued "He came to the smuggler's moon years into the JedI Civil War, claimed he had been displaced by the war…You must not trust him, he is no soldier…he is a killer, tried and true".

Dawn blinked at the passion in his voice, the very real fear that echoed. This alien truly believed what he was saying.

"I think you might have mistaken him for someone else" she tried to reason.

His eyes seemed suddenly desperate "No, I am sure he is the same man I saw years ago. His name is Atton-Rand. At least that's the name he went by then. I am sure of what I know. He is a killer, I have no proof to give you…please, just consider what I've said".

Before she could respond, the Twi'lek faded away into the crowd, clearly spooked by something. A light touch on her arm and a familiar presence at the edge of her senses told her just what had spooked him.

Mical moved just into her peripheral vision "This place, it tears at my heart to see and hear of such suffering" he sighed "I just met with a mother, her daughter was taken by the Overseer, a sentient called Saquesh. He plans to sell her to the Hutt's".

Dawn closed her eyes, feeling a flicker of anger rise at the thought of a child being sold into slavery. Which she couldn't deny must happen all to often around here.

"There's too much pain here…it's hard to think…hard to even breath" she growled "The exchange sells these people into slavery, and the Serocco's aren't helping matters. The entire sector gets smaller everyday, and the population here gets larger. I can't just stand by while this keeps happening".

"Then perhaps we should, intervene?" Mical suggested to her surprise.

"What, no lectures on wasting my time with these people?" she snapped a little too forcefully.

He almost reeled from the venom in her words, and she sighed "Sorry, all of this…it's making it difficult to keep my emotions in check…it wasn't you".

"I understand, there's no need to apologize" he smiled "And to answer your question, no. There will be no lectures. In fact, I believe that to do nothing to help these people, we would only be adding to their pain and suffering. Making us equally responsible for the evils that will befall them".

Dawn looked up, and caught him looking around at the hundreds of refugees going about their business. The look of carefully concealed sympathy etched onto his face was impossible to ignore.

"Then let's go pay both the Exchange, and the Serocco's a visit shall we?" she asked.

Mical looked down at her, and rested a hand on her shoulder "This could get…messy".

She inhaled deeply "As bad as it may sound, I'm kinda hoping it does…".

With that, she turned and headed for the only set of doors that had guards posted at. Two alien thugs who everyone avoided. No doubt the access hatch leading to Exchange territory.

Mical's words echoed in her head as she pushed and weaved her way through the crowd. And her own words trailed after them. Along with the guilt, at feeling the need to punish someone for all of this suffering.

It wasn't very JedI-like. But then she wasn't exactly a JedI.

**Nar Shadaa- The Docks…**

Buffy wasn't a happy camper, no-siree. And the moment she had the smug looking smuggler ,who was currently leading the way towards Vogga the Hutt's private home, in a far more secluded locale. She was going to explain to him, physically just how displeased she was.

Her scowl faltered at just how wrong that thought echoed in her head, and a number of unbidden and unwanted thoughts flashed through her mind.

~Dammit Buffy!. Focus!. And may I add…Ewww!~ the little Buffy in the recesses of her mind yelled.

"Well, this is it. Vogga the Hutt's Private Estate…of sorts" Atton stopped, both hands on his hips. Only inches from the dual blasters he always wore.

"About damn time, I swear if I get one more look from one more alien, I…well it won't be pleasant" she grumbled "Between the ogling, by things with more eyes than I can count, or more fleshy rolls than looks healthy, rude Mandalorians, I'm about ready to pop….in a bad way".

Atton actually smirked at her, as though he was truly amused by her current mood "Tell ya what, when were done here, we'll go check up with Borna, I bet she just might have that trial race ready to go. A little Swoop Racing might be just what you need to work off some stress".

"I was thinking a little violence, but sure, that might work" she muttered quietly enough that only he could hear her.

He chuckled even harder, and quickly held up his hands in surrender "Sorry, sorry. I know my amusement is sending me into dangerous waters, but I honestly can't help it. Don't hurt me?".

She just glared "Can we just get this over with?".

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on" he chuckled, drawing an even harder glare from her. Making him move just a little faster.

Atton slipped forward, taking a lead of an additional five or so feet. And headed for the two aliens that were obviously acting as guards for Vogga's Estate.

Buffy realized what Atton meant by his earlier comment about the place, as it looked nothing like an estate. And more like a heavy metal door set within the massive metal wall, that blended in with every other metal door she'd seen.

"Greetings my friends!" Atton said loudly as he approached, his arms held out wide "I am here with a truly talented young woman, to dance for Vogga".

The two aliens looked her way, and she fought hard to keep the glare from her face, adopting a smile to cover the discomfort she felt at that precise moment.

Atton coughed, and stepped back "Uhm, try loosening up a little" he said under his breath.

She just raised a brow at his comment, and sighed. And really tried to loosen up, hell she even let the heavy cloak he'd gotten for her to swing open a bit, just to show some leg.

"This had better be worth it" she hissed under her breath.

Atton said nothing, and turned back to the two guards "Well, what do you think my friends?".

_We'll notify the Majordomo of your arrival. Vogga's been waiting for a replacement dancer. He wasn't all that pleased with the last one._ One of the guards said, his growls that translated in her head made him sound far more animal like than remotely intelligent.

Just another reminder of just how strange this Galaxy was.

"Of course, we'll just wait…here then" Atton nodded.

The first guard stepped to the side, and began talking into a handheld communicator, while the second kept shooting glances her way. Glances that she definitely couldn't mistake for anything other than lewd.

Oh how she wished she was still packing her swords. Or the hand cannon Atton had insisted she at least wear on her hip. She'd show him a thing or two about the dangers of objectifying women.

Ten seconds later, the heavy metal door opened, echoing loudly as it opened. And yet another Twi'lek strolled forth. Only this one had a clearly hard look on his face, a complete contrast to the soft expressions she'd seen most of his species wearing.

He stopped only a few feet from them, and crossed his arms, then looked her up and down. She knew what he was looking for, and let the cloak swing open just a little more.

His eyes didn't even twitch, but he nodded a moment later "You'll do. Follow me, I will escort you to see Vogga. Do not be nervous, or he will not be pleased".

With that he turned and lead them further into the building. And Buffy noticed instantly the number of guards that milled about within.

Whoever, or whatever this Vogga guy was. He was paranoid enough to have an army working for him. Goto must really be leaning down on him she mentally mused.

It didn't take long to walk through the compound, and within a minute they entered a large room. And Buffy got her first view of what had to be Vogga. And man did she have to fight the urge to gag.

Vogga was a giant slug!. And by Giant, she meant Huge!.

"Master, I have found for you an exquisite girl. Her skill and beauty will surely plrove to be pleasing to your Eminence" The Majordomo spoke, his voice carrying easily throughout the main room.

She watched the huge slug, perched within his rather ample cushioned…throne. Two stubby arms waved about for a second, and his massive yellowed eyes widened as she stepped forward. And let the cloak completely fall away. Revealing the rather skimpy outfit she'd agreed to wear.

Which was really just a few scraps of red cloth, strategically placed to cover her private parts, and held in place, precariously by the way, with a number of gold chains. It was not something she'd willingly wear.

Another gag nearly escaped as his wide lips widened, into something resembling a smile.

_**Send her in. I would much rather see her dance than listen to your tired recitations!.**_Vogga's odd speech echoed, in her head and throughout the room.

Two strange animals, like a goat had mated with a wolf, whimpered at the sound of his voice. One on either side of his…throne, she recognized guard dogs when she saw them.

The Majordomo bowed as he stepped aside, and Buffy moved forward. Shooting Atton one last glare as she moved. And tried desperately to not look directly at Vogga.

Not an easy thing to do, considering just how…ample he was.

He chortled with an odd rasping laugh, and music filled the room. A cross between Industrial music and Lounge style. She could have sworn she heard a violin in there somewhere.

She took one last deep breath, and closed her eyes. And tried to find the flow, the rhythm of the music that would at least give her an idea of how to move. If Vogga wanted to see a hot woman dancing, she'd give him a dance he'd never see again.

To her surprise, the music shut off only ten minutes into the routine. Though she wasn't complaining. It meant most likely she didn't need to dance anymore. And as happy as she was to find Vogga sleeping, she couldn't help but feel slightly insulted.

She danced like a professional dancer for this slug!. Sheesh!.

The Majordomo cleared his throat as he approached "My apologies, my Master frequently becomes drowsy watching talented dancers. Your services are complete, allow me to pay you for your performance. I am sure my master would ask me to convey his compliments. Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to other matters." he bowed, and held out a credit stick.

"Thanks" she replied wryly, and took the stick. Before retrieving her cloak.

The Majordomo bowed again, and headed off towards the doors, surprisingly leaving her in the room. Alone.

She spared a glance over her shoulder at Vogga, then looked up at the ceiling "The things I do for the greater good" she sighed, and moved closer. Noting instantly just how alert Vogga's two attack dogs were.

From the shadows a Twi'lek woman appeared, dressed in an outfit that was as revealing as her own. And as passive as she appeared, in both mannerism and appearance. She could see the taught muscles that indicated strength and dexterity.

Vogga had more than one attack dog it seemed.

"My Master is currently resting. If your business is urgent I will wake him, but I warn you - his temper can be great when roused from his slumber" the Twi'lek stepped to intercept her.

Buffy tried to adopt a non-threatening posture. But knew the woman didn't buy it. Creatures like them recognized each other with little difficulty.

"I only want to talk to him, nothing else" she tried to reassure the woman.

She eyed her only once more, then turned and slipped up to her masters side, as sensually as any attentive lover would.

"Master, this woman seeks an audience with you" she whispered into what Buffy figured to be his ear.

Vogga's eyes snapped open instantly, looking surprised, and quite annoyed. They narrowed a moment later as they fell upon her.

"**The Dancer?**" his voice boomed.

Buffy took a deep breath "Forgive my deception Vogga…this seemed the only way to seek an audience with you…your Eminence" she blurted out. Stuttering only a little.

Vogga seemed to almost growl, as his eyes narrowed further. Then she realized he was laughing, or at least chuckling.

"**Interesting deception**" was all he said.

She tightened the cloak about her shoulders "Vogga, I understand that the Exchange has been causing you some problems".

Vogga seemed to quiver at the mere mention of the Exchange "**Goto!. The infuriating one. He is the one I wish to see lying in a pool of blood in front of me…or on bent knee!. I do not know how he has managed it, but he preys upon my freighters. Entire shipments of fuel from Sleyheyron have been hijacked by his minions!. Because of this I have been forced to cease my trading operations, which has proven quite annoying**".

Buffy slipped on her most feminine smile "Vogga, If I could get to the bottom of this problem of yours. Would you be willing to ship fuel to Citadel station?. Since the destruction of Peragus, they're in need of a new source of fuel".

He eyed her warily, and even as alien as he seemed, she recognized the wary gaze of a talented businessman.

"**And you would do this out of the kindness of your heart?. What is your price?**" he asked, his voice tinged with suspicion. At least it echoed as such in her head.

"Just a decent deal for Telos" she shrugged.

Vogga snorted loudly "**It would be better to just let the planet die I think. Restoring it would not be worth the trouble. Not much of a planet anyways. But this is getting ahead of us. Goto must be dealt with first, or the stores of Sleheyron fuel will remain on Sleheyron**".

Buffy nodded "Then I won't take up any more of your time your Eminence".

_Or spend another minute in this damn outfit!_ She added silently.

Turning as she moved to leave, she spotted Atton standing behind a cluster of guards, who were still quite content to watch her. Even with the cloak on. And she also noted just how happy he seemed to be, the smile on his face however wasn't the same kind of smile that the guards wore however. He seemed more like the cat who got the canary, and no one had noticed the empty cage.

She filed that away for later, and headed for the exit, barely even acknowledging him as he moved to join her. And not one of them spoke until they were quite a distance from Vogga's estate. Though Buffy's reasoning was more about whether she should continue showing her annoyance at Atton having talked her into this, or cutting him some slack for talking her into this.

They got a lead on fuel, and that's really all that mattered. Millions of lives, and an important project that could revitalize a planet depended upon it. If anything Xander and Dawn explained pointed towards, the success of this project could go a long way to eventually restoring hundreds of other planets devastated during the last two wars.

Absently she noted that he was guiding her back towards the passenger cars, that would lead back to the main sector hub. But still neither of them spoke, not until they'd paid the fare and slipped into semi-comfortable seats.

Atton glanced around as they got comfortable "Good, we've got the car to ourselves" he smiled.

Her suspicions suddenly flared "Atton…what did you do?".

He looked at her with a strangely insulted glance "What?…do you really think that little of me?".

Buffy opened her mouth to remind him of his self-proclaimed Scoundrel status, but snapped her jaw shut. Then inhaled slowly.

"Sorry, I'm just not all that happy right now. And won't be until I can change" she grumbled.

"Thanks by the way" he offered "I know this couldn't have been easy for you".

"It wasn't, and your welcome" she replied quietly, crossing her arms and slumping down in the bench seat.

"So" he said a minute later, even as she stared out the window at the city scape flying by.

"So?" she parroted as she looked his way.

He suddenly began to smile, a smile that made her suddenly question her decision to apologize to him "You want your cut of the loot I pilfered from Vogga's storage vault?".

All she could was blink, and stare, and blink some more.

"Atton" she sighed, and slapped a hand over her face, completely at a loss for words.

**Nar Shadaa- Exchange Territory…**

"Mical, I thought you said you knew the way into Exchange Territory?" Dawn asked her companion quietly, noting the number of Asian looking humans brandishing some pretty heavy weapons only a few meters ahead of them.

"I do, however I thought that we may try negotiating with the Serocco's first" he whispered back "Give you time to calm down perhaps?".

She sighed, seeing the point in his words, and gave an honest effort to reel in her emotions. Which wasn't easy, as all she had to do was look around at the squalor and filth. And that same burning need to make the Exchange pay for the pain they were causing came rushing back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the five men up ahead stepped forward, hefting his rifle up onto his shoulder.

"This is Serroco Territory. Get out of here before we space you - Got it?" he snarled, clearly thinking he was intimidating.

Dawn had met far more terrifying people in her life, and this man had her instantly on edge. Of course with her current mood, nearly anyone could rub her the wrong way. The thought at least helped her to keep from saying anything that would guarantee a fight.

Mical stepped forward, taking the lead for now "We wish to speak to your leader".

The young man actually laughed "That's funny, now blow outta here like space-dust or you'll be a new stain on the cargo hold!".

Dawn had enough, and stretched out with her feelings "Let us talk to your leader" she stated, applying only a little pressure on his mind.

His eyes glazed over instantly "I'll let you talk to our leader".

His four friends blinked with surprise, but did nothing as he turned and moved to the door that blocked their way. And opened the door.

"Thank you" Mical smiled, then gave her an appraising glance, and a deeper smile before motioning for her to take the lead.

She nodded, and kept her hands in plain view as she headed out into the wide open area claimed by the Serroco's. Noting at least a dozen men, just as heavily armed milling about in the shadows. And that was just the ones she could see. As she could _Feel_ another twenty or so hiding out of sight.

Moving out into the open, she spotted a large group of men and women heading their way. Armored as well as armed. With an older man, sporting a decent set of combat armour in the lead.

"You've got a lot of guts girl" he snarled "Most people don't come looking for us, and those that do are generally looking for trouble".

She took a deep breath, to calm the emotions flaring even more within her "We're not looking for trouble, but we are looking to try and make life easier for the Refugees".

The look of surprise on his face was hard to miss "Oh?. A bleeding heart are we?".

Mical gently touched her arm, but said nothing. Not that he had too, he probably felt her increasing anger. And in this particular moment, anger could spark a fight. One they might not walk away from, not with the number of rifles they'd be facing.

So she pulled another card from the bag of JedI tricks "Stop harassing the refugees" she said, applying just a little more Force than she likely needed.

His eyes glazed, as did the last Serroco she'd influenced "Alright, we'll stop harassing the refugees".

"Thank you" she bowed, then turned and headed back the way they came. Mical having to jog to catch up with her.

"That was impressive" he whispered.

"Maybe, but we better clear out before his thugs realize what just happened" she whispered back.

"Perhaps we should find someplace quiet, and take a moment to collect our thoughts" he suggested as they headed back up the tunnel "Let us meditate perhaps?".

Dawn wasn't in the mood, even if it probably was the best idea "No, that woman's daughter is being held for auction. If we waste time she might be sold by the time we end up finding this Saquesh".

"Good point" he agreed quietly.

Less than half an hour later, the two of them entered what had to be the corridors controlled by the Exchange. She didn't need Mical's barely audible whisper to tell her so, as the only sentients she could see up ahead were heavily armed Gamoreans.

The huge metal door that barred their way was just barely visible behind the group of four mercenaries. All of them wielding huge axes.

One stepped forward as they approached "You no go passed. Exchange territory. You not Exchange".

"We're here to see Saquesh" Dawn stated, hoping the alien was intelligent enough to at least try talking.

He hefted his axe threateningly "I say leave. Saquesh busy. Slave auction soon, he want no stopping it".

"I just want to talk to him" she sighed "Nothing more".

The Gamorrean stepped closer, literally towering over her "You leave, or we add you to auction".

His three fellow mercs started to chuckle "Add them to auction anyway!" one of the called out.

He glanced back, smiled at the thought and then looked back down at her "Good idea. You should have left".

"And you should have listened" she sighed, even as he reached out to grab her by the throat.

Only to find his arm landing on the ground, and smoke rising from his cauterized stump of an arm. Both of her lightsabers were out, flaring a brilliant blue. The crystals swapped out during their three day long trip to Nar Shadaa.

**And were off. Back into the flow of things, and come hell or highwater i will continue this fic until either it's finished, or i've become one with the Force. ;)**

**As i've mentioned before in previous Volumes, if anyone has an idea that may make things interesting, by all means drop me a line. Ideas accepted will recieve all appropriate credit.**

**R-D-S  
**


End file.
